A Birthday Wish
by nishikaze
Summary: Akane gives Ranma his birthday wish. Warning: Extreem Fluff


A Birthday Wish

A Ranma fanfiction by nishikaze

Timeline Alert: This takes place before Nadoka learns about her son's little secret.

~`@'~

The Tendo dojo was quiet for once and Akane was enjoying the peace. It was a beautiful summer morning in late July, the birds were singing, the air was fresh and damp from a morning shower and Ranma and his father had left early that morning for an impromptu training trip. Akane scowled. _It figures that the peace would return after Ranma leaves, the jerk._ Chaos just seemed to follow the boy everywhere. She shook the thought out of her head and made her way to the dojo. _At least he could have left a message, or said goodbye or something. Instead he just takes off! Baka!_

Her private revelry was broken when she heard Kasumi call, "Akane... breakfast!" 

Breakfast was and easy event without Ranma and Mr. Saotome fighting for food, and Akane sat down to enjoy herself. The family ate in relative silence and Akane almost missed the energy that breakfast... or any meal the Tendos and Saotomes shared, usually had. She had to admit, if only to herself, that it was boring without the Saotome men there. She was helping Kasumi clean up the table when she heard a sweet voice at the front door call, "Hello? Is anybody home?" 

Akane recognized the voice immediately. "I'll get it." She told her sister as she practically ran to the door. "Hello, Aunty Saotome. Welcome!" Akane had always liked Ranma's mother, she was a sweet lady and she reminded her so much of her own departed mother. Having Aunty Saotome around was like having a surrogate mother for the day. Maybe she could even get a cooking lesson out of her. 

"Hello, Akane dear." She smiled and bowed a little, ever clutching her precious package, her family sword rapped in silk. Today, however, she was carrying a small basket too. "Are my son and husband here?" 

Akane frowned, she always hated this part. "No Aunty, they left for a training trip this morning." This time it was the truth, but she still hated the way the older woman's face went from a gentle smile to a sad little frown. 

"Why, hello Nadoka. Welcome." Akane turned to her father who was standing just behind her. "Please dear... come in." 

"Thank you Soun. Akane was just telling me that Ranma and Genma had left for a training trip." The statement was almost a question. 

"Yes, they left early this morning." Soun led them to the family room and sat down. "Genma told me last night that they would be gone for a few days. I'm sorry." 

Akane didn't think Nodoka could look more upset at that moment. "That's so unfortunate." Akane then heard her say, "I was so looking forward to seeing my son today." 

Akane had heard those words from her so many times, but there was something about her expression that made her ask... "Why today Aunty? What's so special about today?" 

Nadoka looked at her with a queer little expression on her face. "You mean you don't know?" 

Akane blinked. "Know what?" 

"Today is Ranma's seventeenth birthday." 

~`@'~

Akane found out without raising any suspicions when Ranma was coming back and made her plains. She had discovered in her conversation with Ranma's mother that Mr. Saotome didn't believe in celebrating birthdays. Ranma had never had a birthday party, or gotten a present or even had a cake! Deep down Akane felt sorry for him. Ranma never got a chance to do so many things... things that she took for granted. After all, as much of a jerk as he could be sometimes, he was a pretty friendly guy overall, but he didn't have any real friends. He could be so mean to her, but even she had to admit if only to herself, that sometimes she deserved it. Although when she thought about it, he really did do a lot of kind things for her; like the time he tried to cheer her up when she was down, about all the times he came to her rescue, and when it really came down to it, he was her best friend. 

Three days after Aunty Saotome's visit, Ranma and Genma came home. Akane listened as her father and his father talked while Ranma took their backpacks back up to the guest room. Akane could barely contain her anticipation. _Soon..._

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Ranma was exhausted. The old man really drove him hard this time. He wanted nothing more than just to crash on his futon and not wake up until noon the next day. He made his way into the room he and his father shared and dumped the two packs on the floor. He unfolded his futon and laid it out on the floor. As he lay down he felt a slight prick in his back and sat up. His search for the offending object wasn't a long one. He found a small note, addressed to him, attached to the material of the futon with a straight-pin. _What the..._ He took the pin from the note and unfolded it. It was Akane's handwriting. He read. 

_Dear Ranma, _

_Please meet me in my room at 2400 hours tonight, it's important. Don't tell anyone! I will never forgive you if you don't come! Come through my window so nobody sees you. _

_Akane _

_P. S. Take a bath and wear something halfway decent. Just do it please! _

Ranma read the note three times before the words sank in. _What the hell?_ He sat back. _She wants me to come in through her window at __midnight__ tonight. _He sighed. _Why tonight?_ He looked at the letter again. 

_I will never forgive you if you don't come!_

If it had been anyone other than Akane he might have ignored the letter. He was too tired to think about that. _Well a bath does sound great right now._ He pulled out a clean pair of boxers and his bath things, and made his way to the bathroom. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Akane was really looking forward to this. She had put on a pretty yellow sundress, and a bit of perfume. When she had finished dressing she sat down on the floor of her room in quiet anticipation. Her back was facing the window and the room was dark. She watched the clock like a hawk and exactly one minute before midnight, she felt, rather than heard, Ranma's quiet presence at her open window. "Come on in Ranma and sit down." 

"Umm... OK." She could hear the nervous uncertainty in his voice as he did what she said. He sat down facing her and the window. 

He wore one of his usual Chinese shirts and black pants. The shirt was one of her favorites though. It was white and sleeveless, and fit him like it was sewn to his body. She smiled. He took her advise and put something semi-nice on. "Akane," His soft voice broke her train of thought. "What's this all about?" She answered by flicking the starter of a small lighter, bringing a tiny flame to life. He gasped as she brought the lighter down and lit the candles on a small cake in front of her, all seventeen of them. She blew out the lighter and proceeded to sing to him in a soft, pretty voice. _"Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you..."_

Ranma was filled with joy, happiness, and something else he couldn't place. His emotions were so intense they seemed to tear at his heart, and made it difficult to breathe. He fought back the tears that threatened to fall from his eyes.

_"... Happy Birthday, dear Ranma. Happy Birthday to you._ She smiled and looked into his eyes. "Now make a wish and blow out your candles." 

He paused for a moment as he stared into the chocolate colored depths of her eyes and knew exactly what he wanted. Something that would make the night extra special. Something that he had wanted to do for a very long time. After all it was his birthday... didn't he deserve a little something special? He smiled and blew out the candles. 

For once he didn't even think to ask when he bit into the slice of chocolate cake she cut and offered to him. It was delicious! He looked up. Akane answered his unspoken question. "No I didn't make it Ranma. I bought it from a store. So you don't have to worry about food poisoning." She gave him a week smile that didn't touch her eyes. Ranma's next words nearly shocked her out of her socks. 

"That's too bad. I kinda like it when you cook for me." 

"Wha...?" Ranma laughed lightly at her startled expression. 

"Well, you cooking is really bad, but..." He talked quickly in order to avoid her anger. "I know why you cook and I... appreciate the effort." He looked down as he continued softly, "Even though I don't say it." 

Akane wanted to cry, his words were sweet, but instead she cut herself a piece of the cake and smiled lightly as she ate. They continued like that until they had both finished their cake. 

Ranma stood. "Akane I... I really appreciate all this, it... it all was incredible and I... um ... Thanks." The words were so hard for him, but there were other words he wanted so badly to tell her but... 

She grabbed his hand and pulled him back down to the floor. "We're not finished yet. You haven't opened your gifts." Not wanting to turn on her lights and alerting everyone that she was up, she pulled out a small candle and lit it. Then Ranma saw the small basket and the small gift-wrapped box sitting next to her. She handed him the basket first. "This is from your mother. She stopped by on your birthday. That's how I found out." 

Ranma looked a little nervous. "I know. That's why pop and I left so fast." He looked down at his feet and the package in his lap. "Pop doesn't believe in birthdays." 

"I know, your Mom told us. She really wanted to see you." 

"I really wanted to see her too." Ranma sighed and looked very much like he was going to cry. Akane tried to change the subject. 

"Why doesn't your father believe in birthdays?" Akane couldn't help but ask. 

"Umm... I don't know really, but I think it had something to do with his mother." 

Akane looked confused. "Your grandmother didn't believe in birthdays either?" 

"No... She died on my fifth birthday. Pop was really close to her, apparently there was some sort of misunderstanding between them and my grandfather. Pop feels really guilty so he dedicates the day to morning. Besides, birthdays are selfish and they take ones thoughts away from training." He fidgeted with the basket in his lap and he didn't look at her. 

"Oh Ranma!" Akane gasped. "You don't believe that do you?" 

"I don't know Akane." He sighed. "I guess not, but I couldn't really talk to my father about it ya know?" He looked so sad it tore at Akane's heart. 

"Well...?" She smiled at him, _Oh, Ranma I so wanted this to be a happy thing for you. Please smile._

Ranma looked back up at her. "Well what?" 

"Aren't you going to open your present?" Akane smiled and Ranma felt his heart melt. 

"Umm... Yeah, sure." He occupied himself with rummaging through the basket. It was full of little things like a toothbrush and a couple of new boxers. _Kasumi must have told her my size._ He continued to pull out the rest of the things in the basket. All in total he had: two new pairs of boxers, a toothbrush, a Jackie Chan video, an envelope with a letter from his mom and ten-thousand yen (his eyes widened at that), a nice button-down shirt, a pair of jeans, a book of easy recipes (so you eat right while on your training trips, the note inside the cover said), and a plate of cookies. Ranma was surprised at how well it all fit into the basket. Akane was surprised when she heard his whispered, "I miss my mom..." 

Akane looked down at the pile of things he had pulled from the basket. Her eyes caught the jeans and the shirt. "Do you think they'll fit?" Ranma looked down at the size. 

"They should, they're a little bigger than what I wear now but..." Ranma looked up, "Wanna know why I wear Chinese clothes all the time?" He was smiling, mischievously. 

"Because you like them and they're easy to move in?" 

"Oh, well that too, but the real reason is 'cause I grew out of all my other stuff. I went through some sort of growth spurt while in China." Ranma picked up the jeans and held them up. "It's been almost two years since I've had a pair of jeans that fit." 

"Hey, Ranma." Akane smiled, "Would you try them on for me?" Ranma blushed. "Come on, I haven't seen you in anything but your Chinese clothes," _And the occasional dress, his boxers, a tux..._ She shook the thought. "Please?" 

Akane was giving him that puppy-dog look and he melted. "Turn around." He sighed. She did as she was told and waited until he said... "OK. You can look now." 

Ranma was right about them being a little big, but that was OK. He was still growing. They actually didn't fit him that badly. The jeans hung off him a little, but they would fit his form perfectly in a couple of months. _Kinda like some of his Chinese clothes do now._ Akane thought with a blush. Ranma sat back down on the floor and Akane handed him the other box with a smile of anticipation. _I hope he likes this!_ "This is from me." 

Ranma took the box and opened it after looking her over. _She is really excited about this. I wonder what it is._ He tore into the gift. He ripped off the bow and paper and opened the lid of the box. 

It... it was empty. Ranma looked up at Akane with a look of confusion and hurt. Akane laughed lightly and whispered. "My gift can't really be put in a box. I wrapped that so you'd have something to open. Ranma's hurt look was replaced by one of confusion. "Ranma close your eyes... trust me." 

When she was sure Ranma's eyes were closed, Akane leaned forward so that she could whisper in his ear... "Happy Birthday Ranma." And suddenly, before he could think, her lips were pressed against his in a kiss so sweet it threatened to make him cry with joy. She felt his entire body go tense as he decided what to do. 

Finding his answer, his wrapped her in his shaking arms and pulled her close. 

And kissed her back. 

_My wish came true..._

~`@'~

Akane cleaned up the plates and cake off her floor and hid them in the bottom of her closet. She then placed all the items Ranma had gotten from his mother back into the basket. All except for the clothes, he was still wearing them. She turned to look at his sleeping form leaning up against her bed. He had fallen asleep soon after they had kissed, while mumbling something about a wish. _Poor guy... His father probably ran him ragged and what do I do... keep him up all night._ She smiled. He was just so handsome when he slept. All of the anger, the arrogance, the look of being constantly on his guard... all of it melted away when he slept. Looking at him was like seeing him as he was in his childhood, before all the bad things happened. He was at peace, something he just never got when he was awake. She knelt beside him and brushed the hair out of his face. After the longest of moments she stood and pulled a light blanket from her bed and a pillow and laid it on the floor. She guided his body down so that his head was on the pillow and draped the blanket over him. With a gentle kiss to his forehead to make sure he was really asleep, she got up and quickly changed into her summer pajamas. 

She fell asleep with dreams of Ranma's gentle kisses and the thought of her birthday wish for Ranma coming true. 

She woke late the next morning finding Ranma long gone. The blanket she had draped over him was neatly folded with the pillow on top and a note addressed to her, sitting on the pillow. She picked up the note and read. 

_Dear Akane, _

_I wanted to thank you for the party. You have no idea how much it meant to me. I just wanted to let you know before I say something stupid and ruin it for you. _

_Ranma _

Akane smiled and lay back onto the bed. They would probably be fighting again by the end of the day. Sometimes it was easier to deal with Ranma and her feelings for him when she was hitting him, but at least they would have the unpolluted memory of last night. She found she really didn't mind if every once in awhile they could be together and not fight. Last night was so sweet... 

_Happy Birthday Ranma._

~`@'~

All hail Takahashi-sama and her creations. Hope you enjoyed the story. Feel free to review.

This story was first posted several years ago under the persona Ssaturne several years ago, but the story is mine.


End file.
